Man To Love
by You-Xernes
Summary: Sejauh apapun angan pergi, namun tak bisa menghidupkan dirinya. Ingatan hanya bisa membangunkan kenangan tentang keberadaannya...  Dia sudah meninggal...


one-shot 8059. Request dari Penguin Hikikomori yang ngarang OVJ Vongola version. Hahaha :D.

Pertama kalinya bikin angst dan buat buru-buru, jadi pendek. maaf kalau jelek!

fanfic kali ini sedikit kuselipkan sebait puisi disana-sini. aku ngga yakin puisinya cocok sama ceritanya atau ngga.

yaa dinikmati saja.

**disclaimer**: KHR punya Amano Akira

* * *

Dengan kencang bola kasti itu dipukul oleh seorang lelaki memakai _bat._ Ayunan tangannya kuat membelah udara. Langit yang bebas menjadi tujuan bola itu dipukul. Tak ada satupun yang menandingi kecepatan bola itu.

Di saat bola tersebut tepat berada di tengah-tengah langit cerah bulan Agustus, waktu terasa berhenti. Udaranya statis. Bolanya tidak juga melambung ke atas, pergi semakin jauh, ataupun jatuh ke tanah. Dan pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi terhampar di bola mata hijaunya. Otaknya mengulang kembali kepingan rekaman yang tersimpan di lemari ingatannya. Kenangan yang sangat berharga baginya, kenangan yang tak ada duanya di muka bumi...

_Sejauh apapun angan pergi_

_Namun tak bsa menghidupkan dirinya_

_Ingatan hanya bisa membangunkan_

_Kenangan tentang keberadaannya..._

-000-

(SMP Namimori)

"…Dera!"

'_Ngh…'_

"…Gokudera!"

Gokudera terkejut dan membuka matanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah seorang remaja lelaki yang seumuran dengannya. Kulitnya hitam, terbakar sengatan panas matahari karena aktivitas klubnya, klub baseball. Peluh bercucuran di wajahnya, namun senyum tetap menghiasi bibirnya itu.

_Kapan lelaki bisa belajar untuk membersihkan dirinya?_

_Di kala balita memang masih membutuhkan bantuan_

_Di kala anak-anak malah menganggap bahwa hal itu bagus_

_Di kala remaja tidak pernah memikirkannya _

_Di kala dewasa kekotorannya terlampir di balik wajah palsunya_

_Di kala tua renta pun meminta pertolongan_

_...sialnya, dia yang bersemangat beraktivitas terlihat sangat menarik._

_.  
_

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Gokudera mengusap matanya. Ia menatap tajam 'sahabatnya' itu. "Kamu menggangu tidurku."

Yamamoto Takeshi, pemain baseball itu menatap Gokudera bingung, "Memang kamu mau tidur di sini sampai malam? Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore lho."

"Cih. Itu kan bukan urusanmu. Tak usah ikut campur dengan apa yang kulakukan, Yakyuu-baka." Gokudera berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya, ia berjalan kedekat pintu keluar kelasnya.

"Hahaha. Tapi kamu menungguku, kan?" Yamamoto menatap punggung temannya itu.

Gokudera berhenti berjalan, "Heh. Bermimpilah sesukamu."

_Mimpi…_

_Sekarang pun rasanya setiap detik adalah mimpi_

_Hari-hari semasa bersekolah yang tak pernah terlupakan_

_Andai bisa bermimpi setiap saat seperti ini_

_Hanya kenangan indah yang akan tertanam di benakku…_

_.  
_

Gokudera berjalan menelusuri lorong kelas-kelas. Tidak menunggu temannya yang baru selesai kegiatan klub itu. Entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak pulang bersama Bossnya, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tapi malah memilih untuk berdiam di kelas. Padahal besok ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan, padahal besok ada ulangan, tapi dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Karena di pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh seseorang.

Terdengar suara derap kaki, sedikit jauh di belakang Gokudera. Sesungguhnya lelaki berambut perak itu sudah tahu, bahkan sudah hafal milik siapa langkah kaki seperti itu. Haruskah otak mengingat, atau perasaan yang ingat?

Mau tak mau, Gokudera hanya bisa pasrah kalau ternyata dia sudah hafal dengan langkah itu.

"Gokudera! Tunggu aku!"

Dan dia pun menghela napas. _Ternyata_ dia sendiri tidak melawan keinginan hatinya. _Ternyata _dia tidak ingin kehilangan momen-momen manis bersama orang itu. Membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin, membahagiakan hati, dan menjaganya bagai sebuah permata yang mudah pecah.

Gokudera menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya Yamamoto yang berlari mendekatinya. Tak lama ia pun menyusul si remaja peranakan Italia itu. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Terima kasih ya. Ayo kita jalan bersama."

Gokudera tak ingin membalas senyumannya

_…atau tak bisa karena selalu terpesona lebih dulu?_

"…cepatlah." Kata Gokudera.

Kata yang seharusnya bisa diucapkan dengan nada lembut pun berganti jadi nada perintah, namun perintah yang lemah. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa melawan senyuman itu.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, mencapai loker sepatu, Gokudera dan Yamamoto membuka loker masing-masing. Yamamoto selesai pakai sepatu lebih dulu. Ia memperhatikan Gokudera yang berjongkok dan masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya. Yamamoto pun ikut-ikutan berjongkok. Tak lama, Gokudera selesai, ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Dan mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata coklat kehitaman milik Yamamoto.

_Jantungku berdebar_

_Aku tidak bisa membiarkan jantung ini tidak berdebar sekali saja_

_Bagai seorang prajurit yang lemah_

_Jika menatap matanya_

_Seluruh tubuhku langsung terasa tak bertenaga  
_

_Tidak berdaya di hadapannya_

_.  
_

Yamamoto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gokudera. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari yang satu itu. Wajahnya mendekat… semakin dekat… matanya mulai tertutup, dan ternyata Gokudera juga mulai memejamkan matanya

_Bukankah tak perlu mengingkari perasaan_

_Bila kita memang sudah sadar isi hati kita sendiri_

_Tunjukkanlah rasa cintamu_

_Jangan pendam agar tidak terlambat…_

_Sebelum terlambat…_

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mata masih terpejam, namun tangan Yamamoto bergerak menelusuri rambut perak Gokudera. Ia membelai rambut halus pemuda itu. Goudera tidak melawan, _untuk apa melawan? _Jangan bohongi isi hatimu sendiri.

Karena tidak ada tanda perlawanan, Yamamoto memutuskan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya mendorong kepala Gokudera, jelas ia terkejut, tapi ternyata si Storm Guardian itu tidak melawan.

Sentuhan berubah jadi lumatan, Yamamoto mencicipi segenap rasa yang ada di mulut Gokudera.

"Mnnhh." Desah Gokudera ketika ia merasakan lidah Yamamoto menjalari si mulutnya.

Lidah mereka yang bertemu 'bertanding' untuk beberapa saat, jelas Yamamoto lebih mendominasi. Dengan mudahnya ia menguasai setiap mili mulut Gokudera. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, Gokudera mulai kehabisan napas, ia memukul pelan dada Yamamoto. Untungnya si pecinta baseball itu sadar, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Segaris saliva masih menghubungkan kedua bibir basah itu.

"…ayo kita pulang." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Ya."

Ditengah perjalanan, mereka diam saja, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka percakapan, akan tetapi, perlukah kata untuk menandakan bahwa cinta mereka besar? Bukankah asal bisa bersama saja itu sudah membahagiakan?

Tangan Yamamoto menggandeng tangan Gokudera. Jari mereka saling menjalin satu sama lain.

Itu tidak banyak, tapi sudah cukup.

_Terkadang kita terlena dengan waktu_

_Tidak sadar bahwa momen manis pun punya akhir_

_Menjerit mengharapkan waktu yang lebih_

_Tapi yang berkuasa tidak mengizinkan kembali_

-000-

"Aku ingin kita selalu bersama." Kata Yamamoto tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya tidak biasanya tenang dan dalam. Membuat Gokudera sedikit tertegun, tidak jadi melangkah masuk ke apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Entah kenapa sikap Yamamoto sedikit berbeda hari ini. Dia terkesan sedikit dewasa dari biasanya. Gokudera membuka mulutnya, tapi entah kenapa kata-katanya tak mau keluar, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sampai akhirnya setelah sekian menit lewat, Gokudera hanya menjawab:

"Apa maksudmu?"

"…Gokudera, tolong jawab aku," Yamamoto menggenggam kedua tangan kekasihnya itu, "Maukah kamu jadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku?"

Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuat wajah Gokudera memerah hanya karena satu pertanyaan itu. Ternyata hari ini sikap Yamamoto memang sangat aneh. Semenjak mereka berciuman tadi. Dia betul-betul jadi sedikit lebih romantis, dan… melankolis rasanya.

"...kamu bodoh atau apa, sih?" kata Gokudera, "Untuk apa menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja…"

Dan Gokudera pun menghela napas. Entah sudah sejak kapan ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Yamamoto sesering dulu, rasanya ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah saja daripada membalas Yamamoto dengan kata-kata tajam.

"Kita ini kan satu famili. Kita juga bawahan Juudaime, kita akan selalu be-bersama. Kau mengerti itu?" Gokudera berusaha menenangkan nadanya, yang sayang sekali ternyata gagal.

Yamamoto tersenyum menatap pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. Sejak kapan dia jadi begini mencintai si keras kepala yang satu ini? Yamamoto tidak pernah peduli akan sifat Gokudera, ia hampir tidak pernah merasa hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Tentu saja sekali, dua kali pernah, tapi semenjak dia menyadari perasaannya, entah kenapa Gokudera yang marah pun terlihat manis sekali. Dan tentunya membuat si pecinta baseball itu ingin memeluknya.

Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang ini.

"O-oi! Lepaskan! Ini di depan umum! Lepaskan aku, Yakyuu-baka!" seru Gokudera.

"Tidak mau. Aku masih ingin memelukmu, Gokudera." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak mau dipeluk, hal ini memalukan tahu! Kita sama-sama lelaki kan, kalau ada orang yang melihat ba-"

"Aku tidak peduli." Potong Yamamoto. "Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli, yang kumau hanyalah bersamamu selamanya. Jadilah yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku, Gokudera."

Dan Gokudera seakan kehilangan tenaganya untuk melawan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Gokudera menutup matanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yamamoto.

Suaranya kecil tapi dalam,

"…ya."

-000-

_Andaikan hari selamanya tak berganti_

_Andaikan waktu tak berjalan_

_Andaikan bisa seperti ini selamanya_

_Aku ingin selalu bersamanya_

_Berdua_

_Hidup saling mencintai_

_Tanpa diganggu_

_Tapi ternyata kenyataan berkata lain_

_Hari ada pagi dan malam, ada kemarin dan esok_

_Waktu terus berjalan tak pernah berhenti sedetik pun_

_Apakah ada yang kekal di dunia ini?_

_Tidak ada._

_Tak ada satupun hal yang abadi selama kita masih tinggal _

_Di dunia fana_

_.  
_

Darah menetes dari kepala, tangan, kaki, badannya, semuanya.

Napasnya terengah-engah.

_Sakit._

_Pedih._

_Perih._

Sekujur tubuh menjerit meminta pertolongan.

Tapi mulut tak bisa bergerak.

Suara tak mau keluar.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia mencoba untuk melihat orang yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Seorang lelaki matang. Kira-kira berusia 40-an. Disekelilingnya banyak orang yang membawa senapan, pisau, dan segala macam benda tajam lainnya.

Dan Yamamoto Takeshi baru saja dipukul, ditusuk, ditembak oleh orang-orang itu.

Ia menjalani tugasnya sebagai Rain Guardian Vongola generasi sepuluh yang berusia 24 tahun dengan baik.

Tapi ternyata nasibnya hanya sampai disini. Tak lebih. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup sampai bantuan datang. Ternyata ia akan mati di tempat ini, di tanah kelahirannya sendiri, disaat target sedang bertugas di Jepang. Sayang sekali penjagaannya terlalu ketat, dan Yamamoto tidak bisa seorang diri menghadapi mereka.

Ketidakberuntungan yang mendatanginya sama sekali tidak diduganya.

Namun saat ini, sesungguhnya bukan ketakutan yang meliputi pikirannya.

Takut akan lawan? Dia tidak mungkin merasakan hal itu.

Takut akan kematian? Tidak. Menjadi seorang guardian dari Boss mafia Vongola pasti sudah siap mati, kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Ia tidak pernah takut akan apapun.

Sekarang dia mati pun, dia menerimanya.

Tapi hanya satu yang ia tidak rela tinggalkan.

_Gokudera Hayato._

Yamamoto tidak pernah memikirkan akan berpisah dengan orang itu secepat ini. Dia hanya mengenalnya selama sepuluh tahun. Menjadi teman semasa sekolah, menjadi rekan sesama mafia, dan juga menjadi kekasihnya.

_Hanya sampai sinikah?_

…_tidak. Belum._

_Sekalipun aku harus mati, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Hayato._

_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa cintaku padanya_

_Kenanganku bersamanya_

_Kehangatannya_

_Wajahnya_

_Semuanya…_

_Semuanya tentang Hayato._

_Dan satu yang harus kulakukan agar tidak mempermalukan keluarga Vongola dan dia adalah…_

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Yamamoto merogoh sakunya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Sebuah benda yang kecil. Granat.

"Hei, dia memegang sesuatu!" seru salah satu pria yang membawa senapan.

"Cepat ambil, bodoh." Perintah salah satu rekannya.

"Heh. Tak akan sempat." Kata Yamamoto.

Dan…

'DUUUAAAAAAARRRR!'

.

Di malam yang dingin, di Jepang, tempat ia lahir, tempat ia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya, Yamamoto Takeshi menjalankan tugas terakhirnya sebagai Rain Guardian dengan baik. Namun sebagai kekasih, ia gagal_..._

_Bila ada awal, maka pasti ada akhir_

_Entah suatu peristiwa bersifat pahit atau menyenangkan_

_Pada dasarnya semua hal itu sama saja_

_Tak ada yang lebih, tak ada yang kurang_

_Apalah daya yang bisa dilakukan manusia  
_

_manusia hanyalah makhluk yang fana_

_Tidak mungkin bisa mengendalikan kehidupan_

_Dan semuanya berakhir tanpa sisa…_

-000-

Gokudera berdiri di lapangan kosong. Bola kasti yang baru saja dipukulnya kini sudah mendarat di tanah. Ia berjalan mendekati bola itu, lalu mengambilnya.

Di bola itu tertera nama pemiliknya, _Yamamoto Takeshi._

"…lelaki bodoh,"

Gokudera mencium bola itu, lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

_Dan aku pun terlempar kedalam kesunyian_

_Tenggelam dalam imaji yang bertumpuk-tumpuk_

_Bila kupejamkan mataku seperti ini_

_Aku bisa merasakan dan mengingat kembali  
_

_wajahnya, suaranya, kehangatannya..._

_Segalanya tentang dia...  
_

_Namun apa daya kenangan_

_Hal tersebut tak mampu membangkitkan dirinya_

_Raganya…_

_Kehangatannya…_

_._

_Dia sudah meninggal_

_Dia tak ada lagi disini._

_Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan hangat tubuhnya_

_Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat senyumannya_

_Aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya_

_Suara lembutnya saat memanggil namaku..._

_._

Gokudera merasakan angin yang bertiup menyapanya lembut. Angin itu terasa begitu hangat dan menentramkan hati. Angin itu membuat Gokudera merasa tenang... Angin itu serasa mengisi separuh hatinya yang hampa... Angin itu seakan membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinganya...

Kalimat itu pernah didengarnya dulu, dulu sekali. Sewaktu ia masih remaja...

Gokudera tersenyum, namun air matanya menetes.

_Aku mencintaimu, Takeshi..._

_Selamanya_

_._

_

* * *

_

_'Gokudera, pernahkah kamu jatuh cinta sebelumnya?' tanya Yamamoto._

_'Tidak pernah. Memang kenapa?' balas Gokudera sedikit malas._

_'Begitu... kalau aku, saat ini, aku sedang jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang.'_

_'Oh... siapa?'_

_'...kamu.'_

_._

_'Aku mencintaimu Gokudera...'_

_

* * *

_

.

Aku tahu ini klise ceritanya, tapi yaa semoga memuaskan hati pembaca :)

makasih sudah dibaca... direview yaa! onegaiii :D mau di flame atau diapakan juga gapapa...

oh ya, buat fan ficku yang Swap Sensation dan Segreto, dua-duanya masih dalam proses nih... ditunggu saja yaa.. hahaha :D


End file.
